Star Wars: A New Fairy
by TheBobcat18
Summary: Obi Wan thought he and Luke were dead. He thought they were blown out of the sky by the Star Destroyer that captured the Tantive IV as they raced through space. Now he has awoken on a strange world, filled with strange people with strange abilities. And the baby Luke is missing. Desperate to find him, he stumbles into a large building called Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's the Bobcat with a brand new story for everyone! I'm been kicking this idea around for awhile now and I figured it was about time I put it down on paper (or computer screen if you want to get technical about it all.) I'm excited to write it for you all and I hope you guys enjoy. Without further ado part 1: Star Wars: A New Fairy.**

Star Wars: A New Fairy

Chapter 1: Obi Wan

" _I HATE YOU!"_

Those words. They echoed in his brain. I hate you. They were the most painful words anyone had ever spoken to him. The middle aged man stared out the window and out into the open blackness of outer space. His mind was full right now. He was still trying to absorb everything that had occurred in the past 72 hours. Heck, he was still trying to calm himself from what had happened in the past few hours. A wave of pain hit him and the man took a heavy breath before running a shaky hand through his brown hair. The Force, it cried out once again. Another Jedi, another member of his family, had died.

The man steadied himself against the glass window and took a few deep breaths before rubbing his closely trimmed beard.

" _I HATE YOU!"_

"Master Kenobi." said an elderly voice behind him. The man turned around to see a short green alien with pointy ears, wispy gray hair, and a small wooden cane shuffling towards him.

"Master Yoda, I didn't sense you come in." said Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Hmm, clouded your mind is. Troubled you are." observed the great Master Yoda, the grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and one of the few Jedi to survive the past few days.

"I-" Obi Wan stopped himself and took a shaky breath, "I can still feel them all."

Yoda nodded, "The Force, crying out in pain it is. Never before has such disturbance occurred." Yoda stood next to Obi Wan, "Dwell on Skywalker you should not."

Obi Wan shook his head. He knew he should show any emotion but it just began to pour out of him. The tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't help it. He was- he was a brother to me Master. And I failed him."

"No!" snapped Yoda, "Fail you did not. Skywalker fell he did. Not because of you, because of Sidious it was."

That didn't help much. Obi Wan still shouldered the blame himself. He failed to protect his friend, his apprentice, his brother from the evil that was the Dark Side. He wasn't a good enough teacher. He wasn't his master, Qui Gon wouldn't have allowed this to happen.

 _How do you know such a thing wouldn't have happened if I was around?_ Said a gentle familiar voice in Obi Wan's head.

 _You would've been a better teacher for Anakin, you would've understood him better._ Replied Obi Wan.

 _Perhaps, or perhaps not. Obi Wan, you cannot change what happened. You can only change what can happen now._

Obi Wan saw Yoda nod with closed eyes beside him. Qui Gon was talking to him as well. Yoda opened his eyes and looked up at Obi Wan.

"Correct, Qui Gon is." he said, "Protect Luke and Leia we must."

Obi Wan nodded, "How shall we do that?"

"Senator Organa, take in Leia he will. Raise her as his daughter. Luke take to Tatooine you will." Yoda ordered, "Away from the Emperor's eyes it is."

Obi Wan nodded in understanding. "I shall leave immediately then." Obi Wan pulled his hood over his head and walked to the door.

"Obi Wan." The middle aged Jedi Master turned to look back at Master Yoda. "May the force be with you."

"And you as well Master Yoda." Obi Wan said somberly before exiting the dimly lit room and entering the bright hallways of the Tantive IV, Senator Bail Organa's ship.

Obi Wan strode quickly down the hall and went into a small room on the left. Inside were two cribs with two small babies in them. One was a baby girl that was peacefully sleeping. The other was a loud baby boy that was wailing it's head off once Obi Wan entered. The Jedi Master smiled sadly and picked up the baby boy named Luke Skywalker. As soon as he did the boy stopped crying, his bright blue eyes staring curiously at Obi Wan's face.

"Am I that interesting?" muttered Obi Wan as he held Luke in his arms. The door slide open with an electronic whoosh.

"I assume Master Yoda went over the plan with you?" said a strong male voice.

"He did Senator. I was just about to leave with Luke." replied Obi Wan as he turned to face Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan.

It was obvious that the senator was going through just as rough a time as Obi Wan and Yoda were. There were bags under his dark eyes, and his usually neatly combed black hair was frayed slightly. He was wearing a typical outfit of the Alderaan people, bluish gray shirt with a gray stretch over his right shoulder and ray pants as well.

"Master Kenobi," started Bail, "We will be docking at a station over Alderaan soon, from there you can take a ship to take you to Tatooine. I'll make sure that you are not seen."

"Thank you." The ship shuddered and the sound of metallic arms grabbing the ship and steadying the large vessel groaned outside.

"Sooner than expected," stated Bail. He opened the door and concern grew on his face as he saw the crew of his ship grabbing blasters and racing towards the airlock. Obi Wan followed him outside. He held Luke in one arm and gripped a slender, cylindrical device in the other. Something was off. The Force was silent right now.

"Bail, get Leia to an escape pod now." muttered Obi Wan, "I'll head for one with Luke."

Bail nodded, he grabbed Leia then spoke into a comlink that he pulled from his belt.

"Captain, what is going on?"

"Imperial Star Destroyer, they have us in a tractor beam sir!"

Obi Wan's heart sank and Bail's began to race. They had been found out. But how!?

"Like I said, get to an escape pod Senator."

Bail nodded and the Jedi and Senator raced through the brightly lit halls that flicker every so often as the ship groaned some more. More crew members rushed by them running towards the airlock with blaster pistols in hand. As they turned a corner they heard a loud explosion. The ship shuddered and the sound of blaster fire echoed through the ship. Obi Wan picked up the pace and began to sprint through the ship. He turned another corner and saw soldiers in white armor marching through the hallway.

"It's the Jedi! Blast him!" shouted the leader who had yellow lines painted along the vision visor on his helmet.

Obi Wan willed the force to him and sent a huge force push towards the soldiers. They flew backwards down the hallway. As quickly as he sent the force push, Obi Wan activated the cylinder in his hand. A loud hum generated from the cylinder and a blade of blue energy emitted from the cylinder. Obi Wan held it outstretched and charged forward. Blue blaster bolts began flying at him. Obi Wan let the lightsaber dance in his hands. Blaster Bolts were deflected back at the firing clone soldiers and into the walls around him.

 _This is way more difficult with one hand!_

Obi Wan reached the clones and began slashing at the enemy soldiers who cried out as his lightsaber slashed into their armor and ended their lives. With the hallway clear, Obi Wan called upon the force once again and used it to make him run faster through the halls. Finally, he reached the room with the escape pods. Obi called out to Bail, but he got no answer. He saw that several pods had already been launched and he could only pray that the Alderaan senator had made it off of the ship. Obi Wan gently set Luke down in one of the chairs and tied a safety strap around him. Obi Wan heard blaster bolts careening down the hall towards him. He quickly shut the hatch and heard the blaster fire impacting against the metal outside. The Jedi Master quickly punched in a code on the control panel and felt himself get thrown across the small pod as it violently jettisoned from the captive ship.

Obi Wan shook his head and heard Luke crying loudly as the pod drifted helplessly in the blackness of space. Then he felt it shudder. The Star Destroyer was firing at them. Obi looked out the viewport and saw two escape pods get destroyed by blue turbo lasers. He could feel it in the Force now, he was next.

Obi Wan looked around the control panel looking for a way to control the pod. But there was none. It was just a simple escape pod, no controls, no propulsion, nothing to save them from this situation. He closed his eyes and began to calm his breathing. This was it then. The last thing he heard was the loud crying of Luke before a wave of heat slammed into him and the coldness of space embraced his body.

…..

Obi Wan groaned. His body was crying out in pain and his head was pounding. He felt like he got into a fight with a Rancor. Wait, he wasn't supposed to be feeling anything right now. He was supposed to be dead. Obi Wan slowly opened his weary eyes and saw blue sky above him. Clear, beautiful, blue sky. He then felt the green grass around him as well. Was this heaven of some sort?

 _Obi Wan, it's time to get up._

 _Qui Gon!_ Thought the Jedi Master as he sat up quickly. That was a mistake. Pain racked his body and he cried out and winced.

 _Take it easy my apprentice. You've had quite the experience._

Obi Wan blinked and saw Qui Gon standing in front of him. It was unmistakable. He still had that long brown hair with slight gray strands in it and the same beard around his chin. His master's kind green eyes were looking at him a look somewhere between concern and happiness. But there was something different about him, he was covered in a strange blue glow.

"I don't think I need to speak to your mind anymore now." said Qui Gon as he stood across from a confused Obi Wan.

"Master, what is going on? Am I dead? Is this what is beyond life?" asked Obi Wan.

"Patience Obi Wan, all will be answered in time. You need to calm yourself." Obi Wan closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, he felt the force flow through him, "As you can probably feel, you are not dead."

Obi Wan opened his eyes, "How is that possible?"

For the first time ever he saw genuine confusion in his Master's eyes, "I'm not entirely certain myself Obi Wan. What I can only assume is that the Force directly involved itself and kept you and Luke alive."

"LUKE!" exclaimed Obi Wan, "Where is he!?" Obi Wan began to frantically look around.

"I don't know where he is Obi Wan. But he is alive, search your feelings, you know he is as well."

Obi Wan felt frantically felt through the force and sensed it. An infant's small signature in the force. He recognized it as Luke's but he could not pinpoint where it was coming from. Obi Wan breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his master.

"Do you know where we are?"

Qui Gon shook his head, "I've never heard of this planet, nor seen it before. But it seems to be a very nice place."

Obi Wan had to agree with that. It was a beautiful planet from what he could see. The grass all around him grew green and the sky was bluer than Naboo's. In the distance he could see some massive snow covered mountains and a river as well. Along the river was a decently sized town. Obi Wan used the force to enhance his vision. It didn't help much, he was never very good at this sort of thing. He saw that there was no space port in the town, there weren't even speeders. There were animal drawn carriages and people walked beside canals that held small boats in them.

"It looks like this place is not a space faring civilization."

"Indeed, which means you must be careful. Who knows how they'd react to discovering that they aren't alone in the universe." said Qui Gon.

"Going into a population center while I'm disorientated as I am would be unwise." stated Obi Wan. He looked past the town and saw a large forest surrounding it. That would work, better than being out in the open. From there he can set up a base camp then begin his search for Luke. Obi Wan set off with a purpose.

"Where are you going Obi Wan?" asked Qui Gon with folded arms.

"To find Luke, then figure out where I am in the galaxy."

Qui Gon closed his eyes and sighed, "How can you find Luke when you do not even know where you are."

Obi Wan sighed, why was his master always so damn logical. "How do you suggest I find out where I am?"

"Go into town."

"But you just told me to-"

"To be careful, but not to avoid it." stated Qui Gon before he began to disappear. "The force is with you Obi Wan."

"Master. Master where are you going!?" yelled Obi Wan before Qui Gon completely disappeared. Obi Wan couldn't contain it anymore. To hell with the Jedi code. He let out a roar of frustration and kicked a rock in front of him. Obi Wan took some heavy breaths before shutting his eyes and calming himself. He needed to be calm, observe the situation, and figure out a solution. He needed a clear head in order to do that.

Obi Wan began walking towards the town. As he neared the town he saw many dozens of people entering and exiting the town as well. He had his hood drawn over his head as he silently entered the town. It was surprisingly nice. The streets were clean and the water was crystal clear. There were many shops and vendors along the major arteries and it seemed to be a very peaceful place. Obi Wan walked over to a vendor.

"Excuse me but where am I?"

"Hm, you don't know where you are?" said a skinny man with large eyebrows and a moustache.

 _Obviously not._

"You are in Magnolia buddy. And you are taking up my time, buy something or beat it!" snapped the vendor. Obi Wan nodded and walked away.

So this place was called Magnolia. At least he now knew the city name. He soon made his way near the edge of the town and saw a massive building fashioned after a pagoda only much larger. There were several people entering and exiting the building. Male and female and all very colorful in one way or another. But one thing caught Obi Wan's attention. The force was very strong here. Obi Wan became curious. He made his way up the white stone steps and pushed open the large wooden doors. Inside was a large common room with many tables and benches. At the far end of the room was a bar and behind the bar was a staircase that led to the second story of the building. There were several dozen people in the room, smoking, drinking, eating and talking. Near the bar was a large bulletin board with papers attached to eat and large numbers printed on the papers.

 _Some sort of mercenary organization perhaps. But why is the force so strong here?_

"Hey Stripper!" shouted a youthful voice that belonged to a boy with pink hair. He wore a scaly white scarf around his neck. Billowy white pants and a black vest with gold trimmings. He didn't look much older than 7 or 8. "You got something to say to me!"

Another young boy about the same age as the first raced up to him and pressed his forehead against the other in a confrontational manner. This one had black hair and wore only… underwear?

"Yeah!" shouted the second boy back, "You are pyro head flame brain whose too much of an idiot to realize he is one!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

Obi Wan couldn't help but smile with amusement as he watched the two boys began to slug it out.

"There those two go again." muttered a man with purple hair.

"Yup, those two don't stop do they?" replied the man sitting across from him who was smoking a cigarette, "Four aces Macao!" he laid his cards down and took a swig of his drink.

"Wha! You cheated Wakaba!"

"Did not!" shouted the man with the elaborate pompadour back.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING ALREADY!" shouted a little girl's voice. The two older men stopped quickly and looked over at a red haired girl wearing armor and a white skirt. Obi Wan laughed silently once again. She had knocked out the two young boys and was dragging them out of the building. She walked past Obi Wan but stopped and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly.

"Hm, oh, I'm just a traveler looking for information." replied Obi Wan quickly.

"Master Makarov is by the bar, you should talk to him." The with pink hair began squirming and the girl gave him an unsettling glare that made the boy stop moving. Obi Wan thanked the girl and made his way to the bar. At the bar he saw a very short elderly man with a jester's hat on drinking a mug of alcohol.

"Another one!" he shouted cheerfully and was promptly given a full mug.

"Are you Master Makarov?" asked Obi Wan to the older man.

"Eh, who's asking? If you're with the Magic Council you can go pound sand!"

Obi Wan blinked. Magic Council? He pushed that to the back of his mind. "I'm looking for information, I was told I could talk to you."

The old man stopped drinking and looked over at the hooded Obi Wan. Makarov narrowed his eyes. Makarov could sense something strange coming off of this man. It felt like magic power, but it felt different at the same time. And it was a large amount as well.

"What information are you looking for?"

The hooded man looked back and forth, "I'd rather talk about that in private." he muttered.

Now Makarov was interested. He nodded and motioned for the cloaked man to follow him upstairs. When they reached the upstairs Obi Wan saw three more children up there. One was a teen with spiky blonde hair and a wicked scar over his right eye that was shaped like a lightning bolt. On his head was some sort of listening device. The second was a girl in a revealing black leather outfit. She had incredibly white hair and gave Obi Wan and intimidating stare. The last was a boy who was masked and wore blue robes.

"Alright brats, downstairs with you!" ordered Master Makarov.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Cause I said so dammit!" shouted Makarov. The three children jumped and raced down the wooden stairs leaving Obi Wan and Makarov alone on the second floor. Makarov pulled up two chairs.

"Sit and we can talk." Obi Wan nodded and sat down across from Makarov. "Before I tell you anything I need to know who you are."

Obi Wan shifted uncomfortably, "I can't really do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause, it'd be dangerous for me to do so."

"If you are dangerous then why should I let you be anywhere near my children right now?" asked Makarov who began to leak out some magical pressure.

Obi Wan felt it. A massive uptick in the force around him. It was coming from the old man named Makarov. And it was menacing.

"I mean you no harm, nor your people here. I just…" Obi Wan paused, "I suppose I should just tell you the truth."

"That would be a good start."

Obi Wan took a deep breath, "I crash landed on this planet with an infant." Makarov's eyes widened. Then he laughed, and laughed loudly.

"HA! Sure you did!" laughed Makarov.

"It's the truth, you can believe it if you want to." replied Obi Wan.

Makarov stopped laughing. This guy was serious.

"Are you saying, that you are some sort of space person?" asked Makarov. Obi Wan nodded and Makarov whistled, "Ok then, that's quite a development. So, you're probably wondering where you are?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are in the city of Magnolia in the country of Fiore. You are on the world of Earthland."

"Earthland?" said Obi Wan.

"I know not the greatest name, but it's the name." said Makarov. "And you are in my wizard guild, Fairy Tail."

"Wizard Guild?"

"Basically a place where wizards can come and find work, take jobs, earn fame and fortune. That sort of thing." Said Makarov, "And from what I sense, you may be one as well."

"A wizard?" Obi Wan laughed to himself. I guess if you wanted to call Jedi wizards, it wouldn't be completely inaccurate. "I guess you could say that."

Makarov nodded, "Well, I won't pry into your privacy anymore unless you want me to. You are more than welcome to stay here."

"But I just-"

"Just met you. Yes I know, but I don't turn down people in need of help." said Makarov with a grin, "Go ahead and get yourself something to eat on the house and bring the infant with ya too."

"That's the other thing, the infant I came with, he disappeared."

Makarov took on a somber look, "That's… unfortunate. I'll keep my ears open. If I hear anything I'll let you know. For now, eat and get some rest, you look exhausted. Oh and, what's your name."

Obi Wan hesitated. He didn't feel comfortable enough to tell the old man his name. What if the Empire was secretly here. He couldn't risk telling him his real name.

"Ben."

Makarov nodded, "Alright Ben," he held out his hand and Obi Wan shook it, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **And chapter! Alright! Like I said, I was kicking this idea around for some time now. I want to know what you guys think about it! Hope you all enjoyed! And don't worry, I'm still working of Game of Fairies. I won't put that one down, I enjoy writing it took much. I just got this idea and had to put it down before I lost it. So yeah! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day.**


	2. Star Wars: A New Fairy: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is ready! Let's begin folks!**

Star Wars: A New Fairy

Chapter 2: Ultear

She kicked at the dust at her feet. Sheer boredom was apparent on the girl's face. She was told to come out here and practice her new magic, Arc of Time. But, as usual with Master Hades, he did not tell her very many specifics. He gave her some basics, then told her to figure it out. He had work to do after all. Her blackish purple hair flowed as the breeze picked up around her. She concentrated her energy on the smooth silver orb in front of her. Her brow furrowed and beads of sweat began to appear as she poured her magical energy into the thing. Her face began to turn red with exertion before she finally exhaled and fell to her knees in the dirt. Panting she glared frustrated at the silver orb that seemed to be mocking her this entire time. One of the keys for arc of time was mastering how to telekinetically move this damn orb for some reason. Master Hades had insisted upon it. He called it a way of making Arc of Time not only a defensive trick but an Offensive nightmare for enemies. She didn't get how telekinetically moving an orb through the air had anything to do with time magic, but what Master Hades orders you better do.

She dusted off her purple shirt and grey shorts before looking at the silver orb once again.

 _C'mon, you stupid thing! Move!_ Her reflection in the orb stared back at her. Not even a tremor from the thing.

The girl growled in frustration, "MOVE!" she roared. The ball jumped in the air and then rolled away from her. She blinked as the ball seemed to be moving around on its own. "Did I do it?" she didn't feel like it was her controlling the orb. She wasn't concentrating on it, yet it was moving. Something else was afoot.

The girl kicked up her magic pressure, ready for anything. Was it Zancrow again? If that idiot tried anything he'd get ice up his ass. The ball rolled away once again, but this time a little more quickly. The girl cried out and chased after it as it rolled uphill towards a small forest. The ball made it to the top of the hill and disappeared into some bushes. The dark haired girl reached the top. She put her hands on her knees and bent forward as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the heck is going on?"

Then she heard it. Crying. It sounded like a baby was crying near her. The girl peered at the bush that the orb rolled into.

 _This is how horror stories start…_

But she couldn't resist. The girl pushed back some of the bushes leaves to see a small baby boy, not even a week old yet, wailing it's little head off with the silver orb resting next to him. He was wrapped in a strange mesh like blanket that didn't look to warm yet at the same time kept the Baby from freezing this far north in Fiore. Strange.

The girl cautiously crept forward and stared curiously at the baby boy.

 _So where did he come from? Did someone leave him here?_ A pained look appeared on the girl's face, _Did his parents abandon him like mine did?_ The boy uttered another loud cry. The girl rolled her eyes, _Hades is gonna yell at me for this!_ She moved forward slowly and bent over the baby boy. When the boy opened its squinted eyes it stared up at her dark eyes and cocked it's head to the side as if studying her.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" said the girl.

The boy made some noises then laughed at her.

"Am I funny looking or something?" The boy laughed again. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"A baby that young can't talk Ultear." said the voice of an old man behind her. Ultear jumped and turned around to see an elderly man walking towards her from the brush.

He had long grey hair and a ridiculously long, slender, grey beard. He had many wrinkles on his face, especially around the black eyepatch that covered his right eye. He wore a colored brown shirt and tan slacks as well as a purple cape with black lining.

"Master! I apologize for not staying put!" said Ultear quickly as she bowed at the waist to Master Hades.

"Hmm…" grumbled the old man, "It seems you have stumbled upon something curious Ultear."

Ultear rose from her low bow as Hades strode powerfully over to the little boy. The boy looked at old man with a blank expression.

"What do you mean 'something curious'?" asked Ultear whose curiosity grew with each passing minute.

"While you were spectacularly failing at moving the orb, I suddenly felt a massive magic power in the area. I was afraid that someone had stumbled upon our operations and that you were confronting them considering that you rose your magic power as well. I came to investigate when you stumbled upon this…" he looked down at those infectious bright blue eyes and grimaced, "Child."

"I think someone may have left him here." said Ultear, "As for the magic power, I didn't sense anything."

"It was impossible to miss, so obviously you weren't focusing." scolded Hades, "Work on that next time."

"Yes Master, what should we do about the kid?"

Master Hades sighed, "I don't have the time or energy to look after a baby, if you are so interested in him then you take care of him."

"WAAH!" exclaimed Ultear.

"Just make sure he doesn't disrupt me when I'm working." waved Hades as he descended the hill, leaving Ultear alone with the baby boy. She stared stunned at her Master before looking back at the giggling kid. It was like he was enjoying her embarrassment.

"You're gonna be a real pain in my ass aren't you." she grumbled before she picked up the kid, "But I can't just leave you out here by yourself. I may be a member of a dark guild, but I'm not totally evil." The kids giggling stopped and he gave the girl a smile, "Just a little bit evil." she finished which caused the smile to drop and a concerned look to come on the Baby's face. Ultear chuckled and carried him back down the hill.

….

"So what is it!?" asked the high pitched, raspy voice of a wild blonde hair kid who was squating in front of the baby.

"Isn't it obvious Zancrow," said another boy with a suave grey haircut and glasses. "It's a baby."

"The hell is a baby?" said the raspy voice of the wild kid before he got a fist to his face from Ultear.

"It is a… well…" The boy with grey hair put his hand to his chin, "Come to think of it, I don't exactly know how to describe a baby. Ultear do you have any ideas?" asked the grey haired boy while Zancrow groaned as he leaned up against the wall and rubbed his forehead.

"A baby is a weak mini human. There you go, that's what a baby is." she said harshly.

"I kinda like it." bellowed the deep voice of a particularly tall and fat kid with the facial structure of a bulldog. He had unkempt black hair, greyish skin, and small eyes on top of his large size. All that combined made for a comical scene as he played with a small doll with his large hands. "Mr. Cursey likes him too."

"Mr. Cursey ain't real idiot." grumbled the grey hair kid. Suddenly his arm was twisted in an unnatural way and he was slammed to the floor. He glared over at the bigger kid and saw that a grey hair was stuck in Mr. Cursey.

"Mr. Cursey doesn't like it when you make fun of him, Rustyrose." smiled the big kid innocently.

"I'm going to kick your ass Kain!" roared Rustyrose before he got turned into a human pretzel by Mr. Cursey.

Ultear sighed in annoyance and picked up the baby boy.

"Hey! Where are you going with him!?" exclaimed Kain.

"Getting him away from you three idiots. Because once Zancrow unscrews his brain, he's gonna want in on the fight. And we all know how messy it gets once that happens." She started to walk down the hall.

"What fight?" asked Kain before he was tackled by Rustyrose.

"I told you I'd kick your ass!"

"MR. CURSEY!" cried Kain.

"I WANT IN!" roared Zancrow as black flames erupted from his pale hands.

Ultear shook her head as the sounds of their epic battle faded behind her. She rolled her eyes and went into her room down the hall. In the room, she carefully set the baby boy down on her bed and stared at him. He stared back at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with narrowed eyes. The boy just giggled at her. Ultear felt something tug at her hair and the headband that held up her haird flew across the room causing her hair to drape over her face. She poofed it off of her face and glared at the kid.

"Was that you?"

More laughter.

"Do you ever stop laughing? God, it's making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." The laughing continued, "I don't like that!" The kid stopped laughing when she shouted. Ultear smiled in satisfaction, "Good."

*WHACK*

Ultear felt a heavy object smack her in the back of her head causing her to faceplant into her desk that she sat at. She raised her head and rubbed her bruised face as she searched for her attacker.

"I swear if that was you Rusty I will murder you-" she saw it. The silver orb was rolling in a circle in near the kid. She glared daggers at the baby boy, "You little bastard!"

And the laughter began again. Ultear buried her head in her hands.

"Alright, let's change the subject kid." she sat down next to his tiny form, "What should I name you?"

It was just a whisper. She heard it though and caused her hairs to stand on end.

 _Luke._

"WHO'S THERE!" she roared while her hands began to frost over. The presence left, there was no one else in her room. The door was shut. "Weird." she looked down at the kid. "Luke huh, sounds like it fits you for some reason. Alright, your name is Luke!" she stated before the smell hit her nose. Her nose shriveled up and tears came to her eyes. She glanced down at the kids but and saw a brown stain.

"Dammit all."

 **There is chapter 2! Baby Luke has the misfortune of landing with Grimoire Heart. Interesting thing to happen? I'm looking forward to writing this portion of the story! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Erza

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay I had to do some Star Wars research cause I want to make this an awesome story and therefore fully understand Star Wars as a whole. With that being said, let's begin!**

Star Wars: A New Fairy

Chapter 3: Erza

Erza sat at her usual table that she alway sat at. Off to the corner where no one would really bother her. And if they did bother her, well, that never ended well for the other person. But she was in a good mood today. So if anyone did bother her she might actually be lenient with them. Why was the redhead in a suit of armor and white skirt in such a good mood. Easy, strawberry cake. The delicious slice of cake in all of it's illustrious glory sat in front of Erza with the shiny frosting teasing her to just engulf the whole thing.

 _Must savor every bite._ Thought Erza as he struggled with her temptations. She led the fork slide into the cake, slowly cutting a perfect triangle away from the edge. With delight she brought the fork to her lips and bit down… on the metal fork. Erza, completely confused, looked down to see her the piece of cake on the fork burnt to a crisp and her beloved cake splattered against the wall. She calmly set the fork down on the table and just stared at the destroyed cake for a minute. Her mind then snapped back to reality.

"NAAAATSU!"

Erza flew across the room at breakneck speed and slammed into the cowering fire breather. She grabbed him by the color and dragged him, kicking and screaming, out the doors of Fairy Tail. This was the last straw. He dared to ruin her great day and most of all, he dared to destroy her cake.

"Erza please don't hurt me! It was an accident!" cried Natsu as he struggled against Erza's iron grip.

Erza didn't reply. She was too furious to say anything. She dragged the pink haired boy into the woods. The amount of brutal punishment she was about to deliver would not be possible indoors. As they got deeper into the woods outside of Magnolia, Erza twisted her arm and flung Natsu against a large tree. With a loud thud, Natsu hit the tree face first. The boy ignored the pain, he was too overcome with terror to notice it as he twirled about to stare up at the glowering red head.

"Now then…." shook Erza, "Punishment." she drew a sword and Natsu gulped loudly. Erza raised it above her head and was about to bring down her fury when a strange sensation filled the area around them. It felt calm, peaceful, incredibly serene. It was a magic Erza had never felt before. She slowly lowered her sword and looked off towards a deep thicket.

Natsu opened his squeezed shut eyelids and looked up at Erza. He was about to ask her why she stopped when he realized how stupid that would be. He slowly inched away from the redhead and was about to make his grand escape when her metal covered hand grabbed him by the collar once again.

"You're not going anywhere." she said quietly.

"Damn it." muttered Natsu. "Hey whatever you're going to do just get it over with already! I got stuff to do to!"

"Shut up!" Erza snapped as she tried to focus on the origin of this strange magic she was feeling. "Do you feel that?"

"Um… feel what?"

 _Erza._ said a voice on the wind. Erza's hairs stood on end as a warm wind blew through the clearing she and Natsu were standing in. She released her grip and shooed off Natsu. The pink haired boy stared dumbfounded at the red haired knight before clambering away as fast as he could. As he did so he looked back.

"The heck is up with her?" Natsu mumbled. Then he shrugged. "If it get's me away from her, I'll take it!"

Erza looked off towards that same thicket once again. It was as if something was calling to her now. Urging her forward. Erza raised an eyebrow. Disembodied voices, a strange magic in the air, this was getting weird.

 _Let's figure out what this is._ Though Erza as she stored her blade back in her requip space and walked deeper into the woods. As she walked through she felt the magical energy grow in strength. It was a large magical presence that seemed to fill the entire area with peace. Erza stopped for a second and looked around. She had never been in this part of the forest. The sun was blocked out by the thick canopy above her and the deep shadows set the young girl on edge.

 _Go on Erza. Do not be afraid._ Said that same disembodied voice once again. Erza whirled around as she quickly drew a sword from her requip.

"Who's there!" she shouted while her hands shook. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

 _Go forward._

"Gray, Natsu! If this is your idea of a prank. You are about to be in a world of pain!" she shouted at the shadows around her once again.

 _Go forward._

"Would you stop saying that! I get it! Go forward! Yeah Yeah! I'll go forward already!" roared Erza with frustration as she made her way through the forest. This day just kept getting even better didn't it?

Eventually Erza heard the voice again.

 _Stop._

Erza stopped her furious march and looked around. She was in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know where she was or how to get back to the guild. She was totally and completely lost.

"Oh way to go stupid voices! Way to get me lost!" she then blinked. "Damn it, now I sound like I'm crazy!" she stomped her foot and sat down.

 _Focus…._ Said the voice again.

"Focus on what." mumbled Erza as she tucked her knees closer to her chest.

Then she sensed it. The strange magical energy. It was coming from right behind her. She got on her hands and knees and hid behind a bush before peering through the leaves and branches. Her eyes widened.

Beyond the bush, she saw a large clearing with a small pond in the middle of it. There were large rocks as well. Nothing unusual, except that several large boulders were just floating there in mid air. Erza's wide eyes took in the strange sight before they fell on a person in a brown robe sitting next to the pond, back to her. She recognized him. It was that stranger from yesterday. The one who had a private talk with the Master. What was he doing all the way out here?

 _Go forward._

Erza didn't question the voice this time. There was obviously a purpose for all of this weirdness now. Erza quietly stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing. She didn't want to disturb whatever the stranger was doing. She silently tiptoed towards the man. And she probably wouldn't have disturbed him, if she hadn't tripped on a root and started somersaulting forwards.

She saw the stranger react quickly. He leapt to his feet and produced a strange silver cylinder from his hip. The rocks fell to the ground and the man pressed his thumb to a button on the silver cylinder causing a beautiful blue light to emit from the cylinder. Erza then saw from his stance that he was prepared for an attack and was about to respond with deadly force. She saw him reach back, ready to swing. Erza re-quiped two of her swords. She could tell his blade wasn't ordinary. Not in the slightest. Better safe than sorry. She poured some of her magic into her blades, making the stronger and less likely to take damage. Erza jumped out of the somersault and soared over the stranger. The stranger's blade arched upwards with a buzzing sound and clashed with Erza's magic infused swords.

Upon contact the blue light bit into the steel cutting through it with ease, but not all the way through. Erza's eyes widened as she saw the her swords get destroyed. She quickly landed on the grass below and required a new sword. SHe poured even more of her magic into this one and stood with her guard.

The stranger did not follow up his swipe however. He just stood there staring at Erza. Erza gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Aren't you going to try something you geezer!" shouted Erza defiantly while on the inside she was scared stiff. This guy's strange sword cut her two best blades practically in half. She had never met such a fierce weapon.

"Geezer?" said the man with a raised eyebrow, "I've been called many things over the years, but that's the first time I've been referred to as an old man."

Erza stared confused as the man pressed his thumb against that same button that ignited the blue blade. The blue beam of light was sucked back into the cylinder and the man nonchalantly clipped it back to his brown belt. Erza slightly lowered her own guard but still held her sword tightly.

"You can put that away now. I'm not going to fight you." said the stranger as he sat down on a large boulder and stared back at Erza.

Erza hesitated before carefully ex-quipping her sword. As she did this the stranger's eyes widened at the use of her magic.

"What are you staring at?" asked Erza.

"What did you just do?" replied the man.

"Uh… I used my requip magic to store my sword. Have you never seen something like that before?"

"No."

 _Strange. He's never seen requip before. That kind of magic is very common though. He must be from way out of town._ Thought Erza.

"What are doing all the way out here?" asked the stranger with folded arms, "Spying on me?"

"Wha! No! Yes… wait! No!" the stranger gave Erza a stern stare. Erza sighed, "I was about to punish Natsu for destroying my strawberry cake when I heard a weird voice tell me to walk this way. Then I saw you and well, I don't know. It's all so weird."

The stranger nodded, "Isn't it a little extreme to punish someone for destroying a cake?"

"STRAWBERRY CAKE IS THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD! AND ANYONE WHO DARES HARM MY CAKE WILL BE DESTROYED!" roared Erza back.

Normally, when she got angry like this, the other guild members would shrink away, scared of her fury. With the exception of Laxus, Mystogan, and the she-devil Mira of course. This guy however just chuckled a little.

"All that pent up anger can't be healthy for you young one." he laughed. Erza saw him hiding something though. Sadness, there was lots of it on his face. It aged the stranger several years.

"So what's you're name?" asked Erza as she finally got a little more comfortable around the stranger.

"My name? Oh…" the man put a hand to his bearded chin, "Ben, my name is Ben."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "You're lying." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No I'm not." replied Ben.

Erza just shook her head, "You're terrible at lying geezer. But if you want to be known as Ben fine by me." Erza walked over and sat down next to Ben. She then held out a hand covered in a steel gauntlet, "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."

The man smiled, "Ben Kenobi." and he shook her hand.

"So… what're you doing all the way out here?" asked Erza.

"I like my privacy." replied Ben, "Plus I had to do some thinking."

"So you sitting down with floating boulders around you… is your way of thinking?" questioned Erza with a puzzled look.

Ben smiled a little, "Meditating I guess could be a more accurate description. It allows me to…" he paused for a second trying to come up with the right explanation. "To channel magic a little more easily. Therefore, floating boulders." he waved his hand at the large rocks that were now resting in the grass around them.

"So you are a wizard then!" exclaimed Erza, "I figured as much if you wanted to talk to the Master. And you use, what, mind control?"

Ben laughed out loud at that one. It had been a while since he had laughed. "No… well… I guess I could if I wanted to. But I was mainly using, telekinesis."

"Tele-what?"

"Telekinesis. Moving objects with the Force."

"The Force?"

Ben cringed. He slipped up. The last thing he wanted to be identified as on an unknown system was a force user. Better to mingle in with the general population than to stand out.

"Is that what you call magic? The Force?" asked Erza curiously as she swung her small legs back and forth in the air.

"Yes. I guess you could say that." replied Ben, "You have a lot of questions you know."

"I like to learn things." she replied with a bright smile.

"So, telekinetics. Able to make objects float. Check!" stated Erza, "Mind control," Ben chuckled a little, "Check, so what was that blue sword you were using?"

"Um…"

 _I can't really explain my way out of that one._ Though Ben as he sighed and pulled his lightsaber off of his belt.

"This is a lightsaber. I built it when I was younger. It is a type of energy sword I suppose. It's color and blade are formed by a special crystal that is part of the construction." he saw the small red head was hanging on his every word as she stared awestruck at the lightsaber, "It is the weapon of a Jedi Knight."

"You're a knight!?" exclaimed Erza with fascination, "What land are you from!? Why are not wearing armor? Have you been in big battles? What's a castle like?"

"Slow down, slow down. Took many questions at once." said Obi Wan as he raised a hand to calm down Erza, "I can't really tell you where I'm from, but I don't wear armor because I don't really need it. And…" Ben thought back into his memory. He'd been in palaces, but never really a castle. "Huh, I've never actually been in a castle before."

"Oh." said Erza a little disappointed, "What about battles!? Or duels!? I bet you've had many glorious duels with many great knights."

 _I HATE YOU!_ Shouted the man on the lava banks in Ben's mind. The humming of lightsabers and the violent crackling as they clashed together. The heat of the molten rock as he fought on a hovering platform.

Erza saw the faraway stare he got in his eyes. Her smile disappeared.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me Ben."

Ben snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh no, it's just… think of an old friend. To answer your question, yes I have been in battles, big ones too."

"And duels!?"

Ben nodded his head, "And duels yes."

"What was your most dangerous one?"

 _Other than that one?_ Thought Ben as he reminisced the many harrowing encounters he had with other force users over the years. The clashes with Dooku, Ventress, Grievous… Anakin. Then he remembered one that he knew would entertain the small child.

"I once fought another knight, an evil knight." Erza gasped, completely enthralled by his story, "He called himself Maul and he had a brother named Savage…" Erza put her head in her hands and hung on every word.

….

"Where is Erza!" shouted Makarov over the normal rabble and rowdiness of his guild, "She's been gone for hours now and she didn't take a job. Has anyone seen her?"

"Nope." "Haven't Seen her." "Didn't she storm out dragging Natsu." "Poor kid, he probably is barely breathing right now."

Makarov sighed, "That doesn't help much."

The doors to the guild hall opened and Makarov looked up to see Erza walk through them. Behind her was the stranger that he talked to yesterday, Ben. Makarov breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the red head walk in and sit down at one of the tables. Ben walked up to Makarov.

"She got lost in the forest. I thought I'd escort her back." he stated.

Makarov nodded, "Thank you for doing that. She is a powerful young wizard, but there are monsters out there that she may not be able to handle quite yet."

 _Oh tell me about it._ Thought Ben as he remembered encountering a very hairy beast about the size of a rancor on his first night.

"Are you staying anywhere tonight Ben?" asked Makarov.

"I uh-"

"He can stay here at the guild. Right Master!?" piped up Erza who had quickly walked up the two.

"I really can-"

"Of course he can! Ben here is now a friend of this guild! He is more than welcome here. We got warm food, soft beds in the infirmary. I hope you don't mind staying in the infirmary."

Ben could see there was no arguing his way out of this one.

"I don't mind at all." he bowed to the smaller man, "Thank you."

"C'mon!" Erza gripped Ben's hand, "I'll show you around!"

Makarov laughed as Ben was completely overwhelmed by Erza's overwhelming personality.

"Who's the geezer?" asked a teenaged voice next to Makarov. Makarov spat out the beer he had just gulped into his mouth.

"LAXUS MANNERS!"

The blonde with a lightning shaped scar over his right eye and a walkman on his head shrugged and walked away. Then Makarov heard a crash.

"NATSU DO NOT CALL BEN A GEEZER!" roared Erza to the flailing pink haired boy.

Makarov sighed, "Get me some more please. I'm gonna need it."

 **And chapter! So Ben is getting know the guild a little bit better right now. It's actually a lot of fun writing about the Guild's early years. It gives a lot of creative leeway for me. We'll see where the story goes from here. Let me know what you guys think and as always, have a nice day!**


End file.
